


Brand New

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they would be unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> This set of microfics are interconnected, and are mostly pure fluff. Hope readers are enjoying these short fics. Comments are love!

_01\. Unstoppable_  
Sharon always knew that both she and Brenda could accomplish anything, but together they would be unstoppable.

_02\. Coffee_  
“Y’know, I always imagined our first coffee date would be in a coffee shop, not in your bed the first night after we…” 

_03\. Dust_  
Brenda doubled over, hands on her knees as she heaved in great lungfuls of air; she had valiantly accepted Sharon’s challenge for a race during their run, but she hadn’t expected to eat her new lover’s dust. 

_04\. Enough_  
They kissed in the driveway before leaving for their respective jobs, knowing this would have to be enough to hold them other until they returned to Sharon’s condo at the end of the day. 

_05\. Eyebrow_  
There was something so comfortable and intimate about watching Sharon tweeze her eyebrows in Brenda’s bathroom that made the blonde’s heart swell; the novelty of their brand new relationship was not lost on her. 

_06\. Spy_   
Anyone spying on the balcony of apartment 1109 at 7:58pm would have gotten one hell of a show. 

_07\. Time_   
As much as it pained Sharon to leave the warmth of Brenda Leigh’s bed, she was in serious need of a change of clothing, and she knew that they had all the time in the world ahead of them. 

_08\. Tickle_  
Brenda laughed and squirmed mirthfully as Sharon’s fingers roved over the ticklish soles of her feet; she had always hated being tickled, but the youthful, mischievous glow in Sharon’s eyes was infectious. 

_09\. Inspired_  
As Sharon frosted the red velvet cake with homemade cream cheese frosting, Brenda Leigh grinned, feeling suddenly inspired about the dessert that had nothing to do with baked goods. 

_010\. Phone_  
“What are you wearing?” Sharon husked into the phone, inspiring Brenda to sink a little lower in her loveseat; she suspected that they were about to have a very interesting, clothing-optional conversation. 

_011\. Weekend_  
Their first weekend getaway was spent in Big Bear, making love in front of a roaring fireplace and ignoring the rest of the world for three blissful days. 

_012\. Visit_   
Brenda knew she was asking for trouble by visiting Sharon at work, but she couldn’t resist the temptation of seeing her lover become flushed and flustered around her colleagues. 

_013\. Work_   
Sitting in the chair that Brenda had once occupied during her tenure at the LAPD made work difficult to concentrate on for Sharon, but she reveled in the little reminders of the woman she was falling in love with. 

\---


End file.
